


Empathy

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: <a href="http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/">dragonspell</a><br/><b>Переводчик</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Бета</b>: Melancholy262<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: винцест<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: R<br/><b>Предупреждения</b>: спойлеры на 6.09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empathy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23293) by dragonspell. 



Шипение душа эхом разносится по комнате. Сэм хмурится, глядя перед собой так, словно может видеть сквозь стены. Он столько раз видел брата голым, что несложно представить, как тот выглядит в данный момент, и это зрелище нельзя назвать отталкивающим. Сэм знает: будь у него душа, он чувствовал бы себя виноватым. Он хорошо помнит собственные переживания из-за того, что его возбуждал собственный брат. И если представить, ради интереса, будто у него есть душа – то в данный момент Сэм определенно должен быть в печали.

Но _почему_?

Сэм приводит себя в порядок, поправляет все еще твердый, пульсирующий член, чтобы не упирался в грубый шов джинсов. Дерьмово Дин рассчитал время, однако. Подождал бы еще полчаса, и Сэм бы сейчас прекрасно себя чувствовал. Но нет, ему пришлось в знак «солидарности» выставить девушку за дверь, что, в его понимании, было совершенно напрасно. И разговор с Дином в итоге абсолютно не помог: Дин нерешительно и манерно отводил взгляд, опускал голову – и очень плохо действовал на обеспокоенного собственным либидо Сэма. Дин умудрялся выглядеть сексуальным, вызывая тем самым желание его провоцировать. 

От бедра Дина, на которое Сэм положил ладонь, исходил жар. Хотелось провести рукой к его промежности, избавиться от мешающих джинсов – но взгляд Дина ясно говорил, что идея не слишком удачна. Сэм должен был испытывать «сочувствие» – Дину все-таки пришлось нелегко. Сэм должен был быть рядом.

Что-то вроде того.

Сэм только не понимает, почему не может «сочувствовать» Дину, вставив ему при этом по самые яйца. Тогда ему наверняка было бы немножко не все равно. 

Ладно, может и нет, но у него хотя бы была причина беспокоиться о чувствах Дина. Со взбешенным Дином не повеселишься, и Сэму от этого грустно. Его члену, по крайней мере. 

Сэм считает, что уж кто-кто, а его член умеет сопереживать. Наверное, стоит просто к нему прислушаться. Его члену точно есть дело до чувств других людей – особенно, если под вопросом возможность развлечься.

Девчонка-хиппи была горячей штучкой, возбуждающей. Она нашептывала о своих тайных фантазиях, и член Сэма искренне сопереживал. Поддерживал изо всех сил.

Но девчонка-хиппи ушла и бросила Сэма наедине с разъяренным Дином, который, к слову, уже вполне мог бы успокоиться. Сэм не понимает, почему тот злится. В конце концов, Дин выбрался, чем не причина радоваться?

Вся эта фигня с чувствами ужасно выматывает. Необходимость притворяться будто он ощущает вину, искать скрытый смысл и прочий бред, который _должен_ его волновать. Почему нельзя отбросить бессмысленную головную боль и сразу перейти к делу? Жизнь стала бы настолько проще.

И сейчас Сэм спокойно занимался бы себе сексом. Дин дал бы ему время закончить начатое, или, о! – может, присоединился бы к ним. Вот это было бы здорово. Сэм трахал бы Дина пока тот трахал девчонку, а может, Дин трахал бы Сэма, пока Сэм трахал девчонку. Или они оба трахнули бы ее одновременно! Столько возможностей – выбирай любую, а Дин вместо них предпочел свои «страдания».

В итоге, Дин был совершенно не в настроении: синдром собаки на сене налицо. Разве не уныло? Если бы Дин просто перестал париться, то разрешил бы тем самым большинство насущных проблем Сэма. Как например то, что Сэм, не получая разрядки, уже несколько недель чувствует себя плотиной, которую вот-вот прорвет. Вот что действительно дерьмово!

Черт, если бы Дин просто лег и раздвинул ноги, Сэм наверняка смог бы вспомнить, что такое счастье. Дин, в отличие от девчонок, которые попадались Сэму в последнее время, не стал бы ждать звонков или _заботы_ после того, как. А так же никуда не ушел бы, что означает двойной выигрыш. Что может быть лучше регулярного секса без необходимости делать вид, что тебе не все равно?

Правда, теперь Дин хочет, чтобы Сэм притворялся. А вдруг он бы захотел, чтобы Сэм притворялся и в постели? Нет, так было бы не слишком весело. Возможно, вместо этого Дин согласился бы на оргазм Об оргазме Дина Сэм смог бы позаботиться. Ведь если Дин кончит, в то время как Сэм будет его трахать – он сожмется внутри еще сильнее, а двигаться в извивающемся от удовольствия Дине было бы особенно здорово.

Что возвращает Сэма обратно к тому, что лучшее решение проблем – заняться ими вплотную. Ведь почему Дин в последнее время такой нервный? Все из-за отсутствия секса. От такого кто угодно занервничал бы. О, конечно, Дин прячется за целым букетом «душевной боли» и «вины», но, как бы то ни было, Сэм все равно уверен, что причина в спермотоксикозе. Это вполне понятно. Он и сам не любит надолго оставаться без разрядки, такое ощущение ему знакомо.

Очевидно же, что для них обоих лучшим решением было бы регулярно трахаться друг с другом. Сэм только за, а вот Дин однозначно против. (дерьмово застрять вместе с Дином _после_ того, как тот решил отказаться от секса без обязательств). Дин хочет чувствовать «связь». Он не хочет «изменять» Лисе, несмотря на то, что она уже дала ему пинка под зад. Что исключает возможность пойти в бар и снять там пару телочек, чтобы устроить с ними групповушку. Печаль.

Так что теперь проблема в том, что Дину нужно трахнуться с кем-то, кто ему не безразличен. И, ну в самом деле, что может быть очевиднее? В мире есть только один человек, который значит для Дина еще больше, чем Лиса, и этот человек тоже не отказался бы от регулярного секса. Опять двойной выигрыш. Просто и совершенно гениально, как они раньше не додумались? Они ведь и так каждую ночь проводят вместе, можно же и получить заодно некоторое удовольствие. Два в одном, так сказать. Можно даже заниматься расследованием, не вылезая из кровати – только подумать, какая экономия времени!

На секунду Сэм представляет, как выглядел бы Дин, пытающийся печатать, на четвереньках перед лэптопом, пока Сэм трахает его сзади. Ох, какая мысль. Им однозначно стоит попробовать.

Ну так что, проблема решена? Сэм считает именно так. Нужно только поставить Дина в известность, а Дин как раз находится в душе, голый. Что, по мнению Сэма, просто идеально: можно начать прямо сейчас.

В ванной тепло, зеркало запотело от горячего пара. Сэм быстро закрывает за собой дверь: Дин будет сучиться, если замерзнет, а со стервозным Дином ни Сэм, ни его член не желают сейчас иметь дела. Стервозный Дин не сочетается с развлечениями, и это грустно, не так ли? Сэм хочет, чтобы Дин был счастлив: счастливый Дин гораздо охотнее встанет раком и тем самым осчастливит Сэма, после чего они оба смогут трахаться, как два счастливых кролика. Это хороший план.

Занавеска задернута лишь наполовину, и при каждом движении брата Сэму видны некоторые соблазнительные части его тела: например, задница, мелькнувшая, когда Дин сделал шаг назад. О да, будет здорово. Сэм уже почти чувствует жар и тесноту вокруг своего члена, и, кажется, лучше идеи быть просто не может. Он снимает футболку, подходя ближе, отбрасывает ее, затем расстегивает ширинку. Джинсы соскальзывают с бедер, и Сэм вышагивает из них, не заботясь о том, чтобы поднять их с пола.

Он сосредоточен. Он целеустремлен. Он более чем готов. Девчонка-хиппи, как-там-ее-звали, неслабо завела его, и Сэм удивлен, что теперь у него стоит даже сильнее. Но и он, и его член полностью согласны, что Дин равноценная замена. Дин его возбуждает, в конце концов, Сэм всегда это знал, так что ничего страшного.

Дин видимо не слышал, как он зашел, потому что подпрыгивает чуть ли не два метра, когда Сэм забирается к нему под воду.

– Какого черта? – орет он, пытаясь залезть на стену, словно разъяренная кошка. Будь у Дина хвост, он бы его наверняка поджал. Сэм посмеялся бы над Дином, но он знает, что это плохая идея. Не стоит смеяться над людьми, которых хочешь трахнуть. Это невежливо, что-то вроде того, и ставит под вопрос всю тему секса, потому что по непонятной причине выводит их из себя. Поэтому вместо того чтобы рассмеяться Сэм кладет руки на бедра Дина и, оттащив его от мокрой стены, удерживает на месте. Скользит твердым членом по расселине между ягодиц Дина, ниже, а затем вталкивается между его ног. Сэм прикрывает глаза – ощущения фантастические...

О да. Девчонка-хиппи, Дин, официантка из бара... Любой из них отлично подойдет. Однако у Сэма все же есть предпочтения. Потому что, опять же, Дин не ждет, что Сэм будет не безразличен, и, кроме того, Дин здесь, что увеличивает его преимущество перед хиппи и официанткой по крайней мере в три раза. Еще он высокий и идеально подходит Сэму. Чудесная мысль, все же. Сэм урчит одобрительно, плавно подаваясь вперед, а затем наклоняется и проводит языком по едва заметным веснушкам на плече Дина. Кажется, что у них должен быть вкус манго и клубники. Сэм знает, это не так – у них наверняка вкус пота, и Дина, и, возможно, мыла – но не останавливается. Некоторые вещи на вкус гораздо отвратительнее. Кроме того, Сэму нравится возможность сделать что-то языком. 

Как же здорово. Воздух теплый, вода горячая, а Дин, кажется, еще горячее. Сэм не представляет, что может быть лучше – лучше крепких бедер Дина под руками, и тугой задницы, в которую вот-вот проникнет член Сэма. Хотя, нет, это фигня. Когда Сэм будет уже внутри – вот что будет в тысячу раз лучше.

Но судя по всему, Дин его восторга не разделяет. Он рвется из хватки Сэма, весь блестящий от капель воды, и орет что-то вроде:

– Какого черта ты творишь?!

Озадаченный тем, какую же невидимую грань он перешел в очередной раз, Сэм напоследок еще раз легонько кусает его плечо.

– Что? – спрашивает он. Ну в самом деле. Дин словно ощетинившийся еж. Сэм не понимает, почему он просто не подставится, так, как должен – это ведь несомненно наилучшее решение их проблем. Сэм на взводе, и Дин, несмотря на то, что пытается скрыть возбуждение – тоже (и нахрен возражения, думает Сэм, бесполезно). И ко всему, Дин ему помешал, так что будет справедливо, если он теперь вернет должок. С чего ему сейчас злиться? 

Дин не улавливает сути.

– Что тебе взбрело в голову?! – возмущается он.

Ну очевидно же.

– Я возбужден, – сообщает Сэм, толкаясь вперед, чтобы Дин понял наверняка, о чем речь. Может, дело в д _у_ ше? Обычно реакция у Дина быстрее.

– Блядь, и что? – Дин снова принимается извиваться. Попутно он просто чудесно трется задницей о член Сэма, однако, если так будет продолжаться, то у них ничего не получится: Дин должен хоть секундочку постоять спокойно, чтобы Сэм мог ему вставить. – Сука, отпусти меня!

– Почему? – недоумевает Сэм. Это ведь неправильно, если они собираются к чему-то прийти. Прикосновения для секса все же необходимы. Но стоит вопросу слететь с языка Сэма, как он осознает, что совершил ошибку. Дин застывает. Ну, по крайней мере он перестал вырываться.

– Выметайся отсюда, – ровно говорит Дин тоном, не допускающим возражений. Сэм хмурится. Если он отодвинется, чем это поможет? Сэм не понимает, что не так с Дином, разве что... Сэм опускает взгляд. Член Дина полувозбужден – если конечно он не вырос сам по себе с тех пор, как Сэм видел его в последний раз. Что, впрочем, маловероятно.

– Оу, – кажется, до Сэма дошло. Наверное, Дин просто тоже хочет внимания. Это Сэм ему может устроить. С его точки зрения смысла тут мало, но если Дину так будет приятнее, то почему бы и нет? Счастливый Дин скорее ответит взаимностью, а это хорошо. – Вот... – произносит Сэм, накрывая рукой член Дина. – Так лучше?

Локоть Дина, встретившийся с животом Сэма, несомненно означает, что нет, совсем не лучше. Затем Дин разворачивается в хватке Сэма, лишая того возможности прижиматься к своей офигенной заднице. Вот же черт.

– Вали нахрен! – Дин толкает Сэма, и тот вздыхает. Видимо, Дин все еще злится из-за того, что Сэм его «не искал». Он не собирается понимать, что Сэм его _искал_ – просто он не видел смысла продолжать поиски ночью, без единой зацепки в кармане. Что тут такого ужасного?

Глаза у Дина совершенно дикие, он взмахивает кулаком – явно не с добрыми намерениями – и Сэм, сдавшись, поднимает руки. 

– Ладно, ладно, – говорит он и отступает – из душа и из личного пространства Дина. Это считается проявлением чувств, так ведь? Сэм _чувствует_ , что Дин взбешен.

Что в очередной раз доказывает, какая все-таки херня эта забота о ближнем. Она стоит между Сэмом и диновой задницей, и более того – перечеркивает крышесносный секс, которым они бы могли сейчас заниматься.

– Боже… – Дин забивается в угол и тяжело сглатывает. Сэм смотрит на него, и ему очень хочется опять облизать веснушки на его плече. Может, у них будет вкус снобизма. Именно об этом он сейчас думает, а еще о том, что у Дина охренительная задница. Сэм тянется вниз и проводит рукой по члену. Черт, вот так хорошо. Может, если позволить Дину остыть, то потом удастся уговорить его хотя бы на минет. Сэм сжимает член чуть сильнее, представляя себе горячий, влажный рот Дина. О, его рот просто для этого создан.

А может и нет, потому что глаза Дина округляются.

– Чем по-твоему ты занимаешься? – спрашивает он, чем в очередной раз ставит Сэма в тупик.

– Дрочу? – честно отвечает он, прежде чем наконец осознает, из-за чего Дин злится на самом деле. Возможно, если бы у Сэма была душа, он бы чувствовал «стыд», а «стыд» означает, что дрочить обычно полагается в одиночестве. Сэм в очередной раз нарушил какое-то дурацкое неписаное правило.

– Притворись, – выплевывает Дин. – Притворись, что ты нормальный. Боже, блядь…

Сэм кивает и обещает исправиться, но на самом деле он все еще не понимает. Он оставляет Дина в одиночестве и уходит в комнату. Где-то в своих расчетах он допустил ошибку, только неизвестно, где именно. Об этом стоит подумать. А пока Сэм продолжает дрочить, представляя себе, как Дин, лежа под ним на спине, умоляет трахать его сильнее – ну, потому что Сэму нравится «сильнее». Дину до него есть дело, он должен знать такие вещи. Сэм кончает, забрызгивая себе грудь, а затем нехотя приводит себя в порядок, прежде чем Дин выйдет из душа. Тщательно вытирает все до капли и выбрасывает салфетку. Притворяется, что он нормальный.

Что ж, он старается изо всех сил. Тяжело делать вид, что тебе не все равно, и вообще все, что касается души – ужасно непросто. Все непонятно зачем и совершенно бессмысленно усложняется. 

И все-таки, когда Дин выйдет из душа, Сэм очень постарается вести себя хорошо. Очень постарается – чтобы Дин был «счастлив». Счастливый Дин лучше для всех, и пусть Сэм не видит смысла в эмпатии, это ему кристально ясно.


End file.
